1. Field of the Invention
This invention combines a cooler, beach umbrella and entertainment center into one device. This device eliminates the necessity of carrying a cooler, an umbrella and a radio to the beach as separate items but instead combines them.
2. Prior Art
One of the difficulties in going to the beach, a park or other outdoor arena is carrying the drinks, the umbrella and the entertainment. Typically, this requires multiple trips to the car.
Representative examples of the prior art include Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,853, Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,018 and Rucker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,488. While these patents attempt to accomplish the stated goal of avoiding multiple trips to the car, multiple trips will still be required with each of these devices.